No Tomatoes
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom and Letty have a way of doing things, they know what eachother likes and dislikes.


_**A/N: To my loyal readers. My stories are being updated, specifically 'The Elephant' it is halfway done, I had a good friend pass recently and haven't felt like writing much, to be honest today is the first day I have opened up my computer. I didn't want to leave my loyal readers hanging any longer so here is a small one shot while 'The Elephant' gets updated. I'm so sorry for the wait. xx**_

* * *

 **Letty POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the sun shining through the large windows of our bedroom. I lifted my head from Doms chest but not before leaving a kiss where his heart lay. I rolled over and grabbed my phone to see if I had any messages.

'Do you need me to grab anything for today?' Mia asked

'Can I bring a lady ;)?' Roman asked, typical.

'We will be a few minutes late, Sam has team pictures today.' Hobbs said

I replied to everyone and checked my list of things to do for today before I rolled over to wake up my husband.

"Baby" I whispered in his ear before leaving a soft kiss. "Wake up, handsome" I said as I rubbed my hand across his chest, still didn't wake up.

"Dom, I'm naked." I said and to that he woke up. I laughed at how urgently he woke up.

"Really. That's what I have to say to wake you up?"

"Can't help it" He said in his sexy morning voice as he pulled my clothed body to cuddle into his.

"As much as I would love to lay with you, we gotta get ready for the BBQ"

"Ugh, fine" He pouted

"You can get me naked later" I promised as I got out of bed making my way downstairs.

We prepped for today and made the salads, and took out the meat for this afternoons BBQ.

Around 12:00pm everyone started to show up and we put the food on the BBQ.

"Smells good, chef Toretto" I complemented as I stood beside him rubbing his back.

"That's the thing about us Toretto men, were kinda brain dead in the kitchen but were Kings of the grill." He said confidently.

"Uh huh" I smiled

"Let, you want us to get the buns ready?" Mia yelled from inside

"I'm gonna go help her, don't burn lunch" I joked before kissing him.

"Okay so 8 hamburgers, 5 hot dogs, and salad for everyone?" Mia thougth outloud as she started to put on everything for the buns

"Okay Mustard, Ketchup, tomato, and lettuce for Bry, mustard, ketchup, relish, tomato, lettuce, and hot sauce for Dom" Mia said

"No tomatoes for Doms" I said grabbing something out of the fridge.

"What? I thought he liked tomatoes?

"No, he hates them, he thinks they're slimy and hates them"

"Ok then, no tomato for the princess" She said as he finished getting the buns ready.

Mia plated he Caesar salad on everyones plate and I nonchalantly walked over to Doms plate and used m fingers to take the crutons out.

"What are you doing?"

"Dom doesn't like croutons" I said as I put them back in the bowl

"Really?"

"Nope"

Mia went to bring the plates out for our family and friends.

"Just leave Doms, he likes certain seasonings on it" I said as I grabbed extra cups and napkins for everyone.

"Whatever you say" She said with a laugh. What did that mean?

I added salt, pepper, and chilli powder to Doms food before I brought his and my plate out. I sat down on Doms lap handing him his plate and he gave me a kiss as thanks.

"Jack you got grace, buddy" Dom said and I smiled softly at the young boy who looked a little shy.

"Otay. Uhm, thank you for the food, Tio made it's gonna be good and uh... Tia? What else?" He whispered to me

"You can thank him for your family and health" Iwhispered back helping him out with grace

"Oh right! Thank you for my mummy, and daddy, and tia, and tio, and Rome, and Tej, and Wamsey, and Hobbs, and Sammy, and fo making us healthy. The end.. Oh I mean Amen!" He said proudly

"Good job, buddy" I told him as everyone started to grab food. Dom placed a burger with no cheese on my bun and stuck two newly cut slices on top of the burger.

"Dom, go melt Lettys cheese" Mia said

"Letty doesn't like the cheese melted, so I always make hers without" Dom said nonchalantly.

Mia handed us the bowl of fruit salad that she made and Dom and I each grabbed a bowl, while I finished my burger Dom was digging in my fruit salad bowl.

"Dom, get out of Lettys salad"

"She doesn't like mango" Dom said taking the mangos out since he was done his burger.

"Okay, is this normal?" Mia asked and we both looked at her confused.

"Is what normal?"

"Dom always does this for you? And you always do that for him?"

"Do what?"

"Take out what you don't like, add what you do like. how do you guys even know, I don't even know all of Brians likes and dislikes."

"I don't even realize I do it, I just do it" I told her because it was true, it wasn't like it was a chore. I wanted him to enjoy what he would be eating.

"Yeah, I don't either, I just know if she doesn't like something or if something is added to make her like it more, why wouldn't I?"

"But can't you do it on your own?"

"Well yeah, but if were right there and we know, why not. I help him, he helps me"

"What else do you guys do?" Mia asked and by this time everyone was listening while we tried to think of what else we did for eachohter.

"I always put a towel in the dryer minutes before she gets out of the shower because I know she likes warm towels."

"You do that? I never knew that" I said turning around to look at him, wow. Something so small meant so much.

"I always make sure the coffee starts at the shop by the time he gets there"

"That's you? I thought the guys always started that?" He said, I was surprised he didn't know.

"I always record Suits for her, since she hates missing it"

"I always put his beer in the freezer before we leave for work so it's nice and cold for when he's back. For me too, but I know he likes it really cold.

"I burn my skin off in the shower with her because she likes the temperature hotter than hell"

"I sit buy extra buns and loafs of bread only because I know he likes a certain kind." I said as everyone looked at their bun then Doms noticing they were different.

"That seems annoying as hell"

"Not really, I love her, I want to make her happy" Dom said

"I've never minded either, he helps me I help him, we're a good team"

"I think ya'll need to just be normal"

"I'll remind you of that when you get a girl for more than 48 hours Rome" Dom said as he gave me a forkful of the now mangoless salad.


End file.
